The Scorpion's Sting
by the lola
Summary: A collection of unrelated Scorpius/various pairing drabbles. "He never thought he'd care and he saw it coming but it doesn't make it hurt any less and it's made him turn to this - to him. What does it make him? Crazy, just crazy." R&R!
1. Scorpius and Lily

A/N- Well, yes, I am starting another story… my Daphne/Blaise drabble collection is nearly done and I've never written next-gen so this is new for me! I know Scorpius is shipped with many, many people which is why I thought he'd be good for this. Each drabble is going to be around 200 words I expect. Don't forget to review, favourite and alert!

* * *

Scorpius pulls Lily into a bruising kiss because he has to prove that _he_'s the dominant one, not her.

She may have sought him out and he may be just a quick fuck but right now he doesn't care because it's proving something to Rose- he doesn't need her nor want her.

And as Lily dangles the colourful pills in his face the first thing that crosses his mind is how _angry_ Rose would be and that makes it better so he swallows them and lets the pretty images and the heightened pleasure overwhelm him.

When the effects wear off and he's left in his bed and watching the red head leave, his mind is blurred with the Potters and the Weasleys… what are they doing to him?

He _needs_ to stay away, but the thrill is too much.


	2. Scorpius and Lysander

Lysander is different and he's _weird_ but it fascinates Scorpius and he's not sure how he's found himself in this position.

Lips are on lips and shirts are being pulled off and it feels _good_- just like the touches of a woman, actually.

He's so intoxicated and _everything _feels so good that he can almost get his Mother's grey words out of his mind.

But not quite. Soft kisses are being placed down his neck and it sends little shocks of pleasure through his body but _your father and I are getting a divorce_ doesn't stop flashing through his mind.

He never thought he'd care and he saw it coming but it doesn't make it hurt any less and it's made him turn to this- to him. What does it make him? Crazy, just crazy.


	3. Scorpius and Rose

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I _hate_ you!" Roses eyes flash dangerously and he doesn't even care because it's what he loves about her.

"You didn't hate me last week Rosie." He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as he watches her become even more fired up.

"My _cousins_, literally every single one of them! You disgust me Scorpius." She throws him a dirty look and it just turns him on more.

"Do I really Rosie? Do I _disgust_ you?" He whispers into her ear, fingering the edge of her shirt. Her breathing speeds up and he can see her digging her nails into her palms.

"Yes, you do. Step away from me," She squeaks as he nips on her neck, taking a deep breath and stepping away. "I'm going back up to the castle, don't-" She mutters, but his lips are on hers before she can stop him and she doesn't push him away, she pulls him closer.


	4. Scorpius

The room spins and he dances round, grinding up against an unknown girl. The party was all his idea, and it has come together perfectly because he _knows_ he'll get found out.

He wants some of those pills Lily gave him, he decides- he sees her red hair in the corner and she's pressed up against someone, he's sure, and it does something to his heart.

"L-ily," He manages to croak out, but she shoves him away and his heart twitches again.

He opens his mouth to talk, but the prefects he invited are here and they're shutting it down and he's glad because they've found him while he's still intoxicated and he knows his parents will _have_ to care about this.


	5. Scorpius and Lysander 2

"Lysander…" He pulls away, grey eyes locking on expectant blue ones. "What does this mean I am- I mean why… why do we keep doing this?"

"Well why do you do it with everyone else Scorpius?" Lysander runs his hands up and down Scorpius' back, trying to pull him close again.

And Scorpius realizes that he doesn't know why he does it with everyone else- he doesn't know why he does it with Lysander. "I- I don't know… I'm just-"

"Empty?" Lysander cuts in.

He always knows what Scorpius is going to say and it freaks him out, it's _weird_. "Empty," He agrees.

"It's okay- we're not anything. We don't have to be anything. After all, what do labels mean? What do they do for us?" The brunette wizard says.

"Nothing." Scorpius nods.

"Nothing." Lysander pushes Scorpius into the wall, placing feverish but soft kisses on his lips, his face, his neck, anywhere he can.

* * *

A/N- I think this is my favourite so far... what do you all think? Review :)


	6. Scorpius and Cassiopiea

"Scori, you really are a dick you know?" Cassiopiea hisses as she throws her books on a desk in the library.

"Cass, I would bang you if you weren't my cousin you know?" Scorpius smirks as he sits down next to the brunette.

She rolls her startling blue coloured eyes and throws her heavy potions book at him. "See! You can't say stuff like that. Merlin Scori."

"Ow! Stop calling me Scori!"

"Why? You let my mum and your mum call you it." She frowns.

"I don't _care_. You're not allowed to call me it." He scowls at her and pulls his book open.

"What's wrong Scori?" She bites her lip and frowns worriedly, before grabbing her caramel curls and pushing them up into a ponytail.

"Nothing." He pauses, thinking, "Nothing and everything, Cass. I don't know who I am or what I'm doing anymore. I'm a mess."

"It's okay you know. You're allowed to be a mess; you don't have to have everything figured out. I certainly don't."

"But I want it figured out, I want to be clean cut and know where I'm headed but I'm a mess and my heads a mess and my _life_ is a mess and I just don't know what to do anymore!"


	7. Scorpius and Dominique

Dominique is _beautiful_, he decides. Of course she's beautiful - she has veela blood. It's great, because she's positively _fascinating_ and she doesn't want any strings attached either.

She pushes him into a potions closet and it's obvious that they're equals in this relationship from the way that they kiss.

They're just mindless fucks to each other - Merlin knows it's what both they need, but Dominique has something - some_one_ to go back to. Scorpius doesn't – _everyone _is a mindless fuck to him.

He has no one. He doesn't _want_ anyone.

Well, he does, but he'll never ever admit it.


	8. Scorpius and Lily 2

"Lily, you're a bitch." He folds his arms across his chest, scowling.

"You're saying that like you only just figured it out." The red-head raises an eyebrow skeptically.

"Ugh, fuck you!" He shoves her because his heart is causing him too much damage right now.

"Yeah… fuck me, Scorpius." She presses herself up against him but he pushes her away again and she smiles. "I know you want me."

"I don't. You're a disgusting slut."

"What does that make you then?" She bites her lip and looks at him suggestively before walking away, leaving his heart pumping in that terribly annoying way.

* * *

**A/N- **Review, pretty please? Thank you for the favourites + alerts lovely people!


	9. Scorpius 2

The sun is rising and he doesn't even know why he's awake but broken memories are flashing through his mind and splitting his skull in half.

"Come on… let's get you back to your room."

"Please."

"Don't tell."

He decides he can't piece these memories back together- it would be like sticking a mismatched jigsaw puzzle together with glue. But he remembers Lucy Weasley, and Lysander, and he groans.

"I- I love you." He thinks this is in Lysanders voice.

"You're gay?"

"I told you, labels mean nothing to me."

Shaking his head, he realizes the bottle is once again empty and everything is still a mess. Everything will always be a mess. He needs to talk to Albus or Cass or Rose but they're all too busy for him, really.


	10. Scorpius and Rose 2

Scorpius laces his hands further into her bouncy mahogany locks, and pulls her into another soft kiss. He doesn't know why he's so soft - he's not like this with anyone, especially Rose.

But it's been so long since he's been able to kiss her and he doesn't know how long it will be this time because when she realizes this happened when they were drunk she'll hate him again… yet he can't stop himself and he pushes her into the wall and pulls open her buttons one by one.

She giggles, and it's s soft and so Rose. "Please…" She whimpers, pulling him closer, "I love you…" She whispers, shutting her eyes as he presses his lips to her neck.

He's not sure but he thinks his heart might have just exploded, which leaves him even more confused than ever because he doesn't love Rose, he doesn't _do _love…

* * *

A/N- Hi hi hi! Just want to thank my ever so wonderful reviewers, favouriters and alerters. Hope you're all enjoying this so far, drop me a review to let me know what you think :)


	11. Scorpius and Albus

"Fuck - Malfoy, what is wrong with you at the moment?" Albus says exasperatedly, because he just can't take it anymore.

"I don't know Potter - I just thought you might be there for me." Scorpius suddenly feels incredibly pathetic.

"I can't be there for you when you're doing _this_ with my sister, my cousins, my _girlfriend_! Fuck, I am so pissed off at you right now- you're lucky I don't punch you or hex you on the spot." He tries to steady his breathing but he can't because he's _so_ angry.

"But don't you understand..." The blonde wizard trails off, at loss of what to say.

"Understand what? That you shag anything that breathes?" Albus hisses, "I'm sorry… I have to just go. I can't look at you right now. I'm going to talk to Dominique."

"That I need help," Scorpius mutters under his breath, gritting his jaw and clenching his fists.


	12. Scorpius and Lysander 3

He creeps out of his bed and into the bitterly cold corridor, not quite knowing why he's doing this... he can have any girl he wants, yet he finds himself creeping out of bed to meet Lysander Scamander, and he wishes he could understand _why_.

It's just another thing to be confused about, he decides, but he doesn't really mind because all his doubt and confusion seem to melt away when he's kissing Lysander.

And even if they don't share any words in this particular encounter, Scorpius feels like the other boy understands him and cares about him... something he feels that no one else does, with maybe the exception of Cass.

So as odd as it is - whatever it is between them. Right now, it fits, and right now, they are just two souls and it doesn't matter that they're of the same sex.

But come morning, it will. Because come morning, everything changes.

* * *

A/N- So I never write slash, and this is the only slash pairing I've ever written yet I find myself falling in love with these two. Honestly I hope you guys love them as much as I do. What pairing do you all want to see next? Preferably one that i've already done, and this is the only slash pairing I'll be writing for this :)

Also, this is for the **5 days, 5 prompts challenge**, with the prompt **Midnight Encounter**

Reviews are appreciated ever so much - I love my reviewers!


	13. Scorpius and Cassiopiea 2

"So, what happened?" Cass sighs as she walks speedily across the courtyard.

"Rose told me she loved me..." Scorpius says breathlessly as he tries to catch up.

Suddenly, Cassiopiea comes to a halt spins around, her mouth hanging slightly agape. "You what? She definitely did _not_, Scori."

He sighs, "She did... just, she was drunk. Very, very drunk. And we were kind of about to have sex."

She nods her head and rolls her eyes as everything clicks into place. "Oh! It makes sense now..."

He just nods in silence, and they carry on walking.

"So are you going to tell her how you feel?" She turns around again, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cass."

"Oh come _on_ Scori, don't give me that. You may have sex with practically anything that breathes, but _I_ know who your heart really beats for." She winks.

"Shut up, you don't know anything. What did I say about you calling me that?" He scowls at her, crossing his arms.

"Just tell her how you feel - you'll regret it forever if you don't. Any other news for me?"

He hesitates, trying to stop himself from spilling his heart out to her and instead picking a sensible place to start. "Lily-"

She spots Lorcan across the courtyard, and turns to Scorpius again. "I'm sorry, I got to go. You understand right?" She throws him an apologetic look.

"Yeah..." He sighs, but he doesn't - he doesn't understand why no one ever has time for him.

"We'll talk later." She smiles.

* * *

A/N- I forgot to put this in last time, but Cassiopiea is actually Blaise & Daphnes daughter, and therefore she is Scorpius' cousin. I don't normally like OC's, but Scorpius needs a friend thats a girl that can't get complicated with feelings :) Hope you're all enjoying, thank you for the reviews & don't forget to review again lovely people!

**This is also for the 5 days, 5 prompts challenge with the prompt 'you'll regret it forever if you don't'**


	14. Scorpius, Astoria and Draco

_"This little rebellion is over, Scorpius." His father looked down on him, raising his eyebrows._

_"Draco - don't be so hard on him, he must be stressed with everything going on at the moment..." His mother trailed off, looking a little flustered._

_All Scorpius could do was smirk, because his 'little rebellion' wasn't over, and it's wasn't going to be over for as long as he could help it. It managed to get his parents into the same room which they hadn't done in months, so in his opinion it was quite the achievement._

_"Is that right, are you stressed?" Draco now frowned at him._

_"I- I..." And he wanted to just burst out crying, to tell them that he wants them to be together and his world is falling apart around him._

_"You're a strong boy, aren't you Scorpius?" He interrupted Scorpius' thoughts again._

_"Yes, dad... I'm a strong boy." He sighed, looking to his mother who seemed to see right through him, making him want to hug her and never let her go._

Scorpius sighs heavily, forcing himself to stop looking at the letters that no longer come from both parents, and a photo from the once upon a time that they were happy. He tears it all in half, then in quarters, and just keeps tearing until it's all in tiny shreds. Then, he throws it into the fireplace and watches as it all burns away, blaming the burning in his eyes on the fire that's dancing in front of him.

* * *

A/N- Guess what guys? I'm going to the Harry Potter studio tour tomorrow - yaaaay! I'm so excited, so so excited haha. Hope you all liked this...

I used the prompt 'rebellion' from the unstick yourself from writers block challenge (that isn't its name, but it's close haha.)

And the prompt 'fireplace' from the 5 days, 5 prompts challenge.

Reviews are appreciated ever so much!


	15. Scorpius and Lily 3

His grey eyes lock on Lily's green, for the first time in a long time.

He tries to ignore everything about her - tries to resist, because all she really does is mess with his mind and tug on his heart strings.

But she's there, and he's lonely, and sometimes... _this_ is the only thing that makes it go away.

Today, it's not really his mother or his father that flash through his mind as he plants kisses and nips along Lily's neck - it's _her_, it's Rose.

He then realizes that they're too out in the open, that prefects could find them, but he realizes this too late. And it's exactly the prefect he doesn't want it to be.

Roses face falls, and she then pretends to be angry because they're out of bed late. But he saw it, the look on her face, and he knows then that she meant what she said that night.

An unknown feeling throbs through his body, and he soon realizes what it is... remorse.

And he hates it - that she can make him feel that. Only he should be able to control his feelings, but it seems as if now, everyone else does.

* * *

A/N- You wouldn't believe how long that took me to write. I think its because I'm utterly exhausted... anyhow, I hope this is enjoyed. Thank you to my lovely reviewers, reviews are appreciated so so much!

For the 5 days, 5 prompts challenge with the prompt 'remorse'


	16. Scorpius and Rose 3

He's alone by the lake - hiding in between the trees where nobody ever sees him, and he feels tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

Why is everything so confusing? Why can't he love one person, be sure he loves that person, and never look at anyone else? Why can't he be _sure_ he's only into girls? Why can't his parents be together, why can't they love each other like Cass' parents, like Roses parents, like Lily's parents? Why does no one care about him? Why is he _never_ anyone's first choice?

A few tears escape, and he decides that he hates himself right now. Everything was so perfect a year ago - well, as perfect as it could be. And now... Everything is a complete mess.

"Scorpius?"

He jumps with shock and wipes at his eyes viciously, furious that someone - her - has found his hiding place.

"Rose. Why are you here?" He growls, trying his best to sound angry although his voice is hoarse and clouded with tears.

"I know you come here when you're angry or sad about something... I wanted to talk to you." She frowns and sits down, her hand brushing against his.

It's just a tiny bit of contact - much, much less contact than he would usually have with a female, but the feel of her velvety skin makes him feel that weird stirring in his stomach again. Out of everything, it's the softness of her skin that runs through his mind constantly - he doesn't know why he thinks of it as velvety, but he always does and he always has.

"Scorpius?" She bites her lip in that horrendously attractive way she does when she's nervous.

"You can't just come here... it's my private place. The only place I have to myself, Rose."

"I'm sorry... I'll go..." She shifts awkwardly, ready to stand up.

He grabs her wrist in a moment of madness. "No, stay."

* * *

A/N- I'm going to stop there! This drabble is going to be a little interactive I guess, as long as people reply that is... Do you guys want this to be continued and the conversation between Rose and Scorpius to be shown next drabble, or straight to the one after that which is Dominique and Scorpius sort-of arguing about Albus. Either way, the one with Scorpius and Dominique will be included... I'm just wondering if it's worth writing the conversation between these two :) let me know!

Reviews are better than life itself ;)

For the 5 days, 5 prompts challenge with the prompt 'velvet'


	17. Scorpius and Dominique 2

Scorpius walks along the empty corridor, head spinning with grey thoughts and completely in his own world. A hand grabs his wrist and he almost lets out a squeal from the shock.

The hand which he knows oh-too-well drags him into the broom cupboard which up until now he thought was forever locked and for a reason.

"Dominique! What are you doing?" He hisses as she paws at his shirt.

"What do you think I'm doing silly?" She smiles that radiant smile and it takes every bit of his will power to push her away.

"Is your brain really full of sawdust? I thought that was just rumours..." He raises his eyebrows at her.

She folds her arms, although anger barely passes her face - it never does, really. "Is this about Albus? Oh, he's okay, honestly. He doesn't have to _know, _does he? And what Albus doesn't know can't hurt him."

And before he can stop her she presses a hot kiss against his neck, causing all sensible thoughts to fly out of his head. After about thirty seconds though, he's whispering furiously at the blonde haired witch and slamming the door behind him, leaving the girl in the cupboard dumbstruck because for once in his life, Scorpius Malfoy has done the right thing.

* * *

AN- Well, I decided to take Bad Mum's advice and leave their conversation to your imagination. Thank you as usual to my lovely reviewers, reviews are very much appreciated!


	18. Scorpius and Lily 4

He leans across the table, a smirk playing on his lips as Lily tells him about the elaborate lengths Chuck Macmillan will apparently go to to let her go out with him. He tells her there's clearly no way anyone could tie the great Lily Luna Potter down.

They share a look, it's intense but it's warm and nothing like the lustful or angry looks they often share.

And then, Lily smiles. A real smile - the first he's ever seen. She pulls up the corners of her mouth, and allows just the right amount of pearly white teeth to show - it's a ridiculously perfect smile.

"What?" The smile disappears as soon as it appeared and she frowns.

"You're pretty when you smile," He says simply.

She mutters at him to shut up, before flicking the page on her book and pretending to be involved in it.

Suddenly, he realizes something. People don't just not smile - people smile when they're happy and Lily never smiles. It's taken him this long to work out that she's hiding her unhappiness behind the bitchiness.

* * *

A/N- I'm ever so sorry for the long gap with no update but I'm SO busy at the moment! Hope you guys like this, don't forget to review because I love all my reviewers :)


	19. Scorpius and Cassiopeia 3

Cassiopeia leans against the wall, frowning at her cousin. There's something seriously wrong with him - he was never expressive in his emotions but there was always a light in his eyes.

And now? Nothing - no spark there. His life hadn't exactly been easy on him recently, but Scorpius is stronger than that.

Was it Rose... Lily? Dominique? She sighs, she can't keep up.

Fixing a smile on her face, she opens her mouth ready to call the blonde haired boy over. Just as she does though, someone comes into her vision - at first she thinks it's her boyfriend but no, it's Lysander. It is Lysander Scamander talking to Scorpius Malfoy... Now that, that is strange.

Suddenly, Scorpius' eyes light up - they light up like they do when he argues with Rose, or when he's just kissed Lily...

And that, well that is even stranger.

A/N- So long without an update AGAIN! A review to let me know if anyone's still reading this, your thoughts, and requests for future pairings would be lovely. I'm so so so busy at the moment, so updates will be sporadic and I'm very sorry about that! Until next time lovelies.


	20. Scorpius and Lysander 4

"Piss _off_," Scorpius hisses, crossing his arms.

Calmly, Lysander unfolds the blonde boys arms, blinking three times slowly and deliberately. "If you didn't want to see me, then why are you here?"

Grey eyes cast their glare to the floor. "It's the only place where I can think - I need quiet sometimes, you know?" He says it harshly, but there's an inflected softness to it that only Lysander could pick up on.

"You're lying," The brunette boy replies in a calm whisper, waiting patiently for Scorpius to look up and meet his eyes.

Clenching his jaw, he looks up, avoiding the knowing eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Thin lips press together as jade eyes finally lock on grey. "You don't come here for quiet, you go outside behind that tree."

"What?" Alarm flickers across the boys face, and he realises he needs a better hiding place.

Lysander half smiles. "I see things that no one else does."

He does, and it hurts yet comforts Scorpius at the exact same time. That same rush of adrenalin pushes itself through his veins, and he can't hold back the urge to loose himself in the boy in front of him.

* * *

A/N- Again, big space between updating. I know a few of you like this pairing, and I miss writing it so here we go! Hope you all like this, a review would be lovely :)

Shameless self plugging but if you're bored in between my sporadic updates, I have a Dramione multi-chap based around the book One Day called Slowly, In Time in progress & a very random story collection called Fractures being updated pretty much daily, so please take a look!


End file.
